His To Devour
by thelegendofelle
Summary: Ghirahim and Link meet in Skyview Temple. But when Ghirahim captures Zelda and holds her captive, Link must choose between two impossible choices. Let Zelda die, or give his body to Ghirahim. What will he choose? Ghiralink, GhirahimxLink, Ghirafi later on, MxM, Lemons and Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was nearing the end of the temple. It had been pretty easy so far, if you could get used to the annoying Chu-Chu's and Keese. I'd managed to lose about 3 hearts, but I didn't let that get me down. I trekked on through the Skyview Temple, until I came to the huge door that barricaded me from Zelda.

Zelda... I could picture her now. Her soft, gentle voice, long blonde hair, and rosy cheeks kept my spirits up. I knew she was strong, and capable of whatever fate threw her way, but I couldn't help worrying. I needed to get to her, and fast.

I stopped in front of the large door, searching my Adventure Pouch for the key.

"Master Link." Fi appeared out of the goddess sword and floated in front of me. "Master, I detect that there lies a great evil beyond this door. I also detect that Zelda is near. I suggest you replenish your hearts and make the necessary preparitions before entering." And with that, she disappeared into my blade once more.

I set the key into it's lock, twisting it so that it fit evenly. The door glowed and opened, an eerie feeling settling within me. I could do this. For Zelda.

Walking into the unknown, I came into a dark, circular room. It seemed to glow an odd blue color. Vines creeped up the walls, and pots were set amongst the edges of the space. I entered cautiously, glancing around.

I heard a soft chuckling from behind me. Startled, I whirled around to face the noise.

"Honestly, you are a very slow human." Leaning against the wall, hand on his chin, was a man; if you could call him that; that I had never seen before. He wore strange clothing. A white jumpsuit accompanied a red cape that flowed down to his feet. His silver hair swooped deeply across his pale face at one side, revealing a pointed ear complete with a turquoise diamon earring. Deep violet shadows ran underneath his brown eyes, and his frosty lips were turned up into a wide smirk. "I don't blame you for staring, honestly, but it is a bit rude, don't you think?"

"Where is Zelda?" Was my simple response.

He seemed to get annoyed at this. "Is that who you're here for? The spirit maiden? You are very rude, boy. We haven't formally introduced ourselves. I am Ghirahim, the demon lord that rules over this surface. In truth, I'd much rather be indulged with my full title: Demon Lord Ghirahim; although I'm not fussy. And you are?"

"Link."

Ghirahim rolled his dark eyes and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flurry of diamonds. A second later I felt a hot breath creep up my neck. Slender fingers jerked my cheek to look at him. "A boy of few words, are we? What a pity. I was going to tell you where your little friend was, but if you insist on being so difficult..." He released his grip on my cheek and turned, beginning to stalk away.

"No! Wait... Please, tell me where she is." I sounded desperate, pleading with him. How did I know he was being honest? I didn't think I could trust Ghirahim.

"Ah, just as I presumed, boy; you care for this girl, don't you?" Snapping his fingers, he warped directly in front of me, inches from my face. "I hate to tell you, but that wretched girl... She won't be living much longer."

What was this demon talking about! Zelda... she couldn't be in danger. Could she? "No! What... What do you mean?"

He grinned at me, cool breath stunning my senses. Licking his lips, he flipped his hair back. "Allow me to show you. I am a demon, after all."

And suddenly, my world went black.

_ "Link!"_

_ That familiar, sweet voice called out to me in a panic. It was dusty, dark, and damp. Stone walls were stained with rust and other various substances, all overgrown with weeds. I heard clanking. I was unable to move, and yet, I could feel everything. I could see and hear perfectly fine, so what was wrong?_

_ And then I saw her._

_ Her golden hair was matted, stuck against her forehead with sweat. Her clothes were torn and filthy, spattered with dirt and something that looked like blood. She was panting, shackled against the stone wall._

_ Zelda was being held prisoner._

I snapped back into reality, gasping. My best friend was locked up somewhere. I needed to find her, and quickly. I rushed toward the exit of the temple in a fury.

"Not so fast, sky-child. Where do you think you're going?" The demon teleported directly in front of me, blocking my exit.

I was getting annoyed of him too quickly. "That is none of your business."

"Oh, it isn't? And what if I told you, child..." He trailed his fingers down my sides. "That I have something to do with your little friend's dire need of saving?" That smirk grew on his face, spreading wide.

I felt myself get angry. Drawing my sword, I stepped closer to him. "Leave her alone!"

"Did you honestly just draw your sword? Foolish boy. I could kill you with my bare hands if I felt the need. But honestly... I am willing to offer you a deal."

I raised an eyebrow, curious. "What type of deal?"

That long tongue of his slid out from in between those white lips and ran up my neck. "You give me your body, and I will free the girl."

My eyes widened and I shoved him away from me, staggering backwards. I was disgusted. Ghirahim wanted my body for his sexual needs. It was revolting! "No way! Are you crazy!"

"Of course; I knew you'd be difficult." Ghirahim let out a long, theatrical sigh. "But me, being the genius I am, always have a backup plan!" He stalked over to me again, taking my shoulders and gripping them roughly. "If you don't obey my orders, I will take you by force. And make sure that wretched girl never makes it out alive. Make your choice now."

I had to save Zelda. I had no other choice. "... Fine. Just don't let her get hurt."

The grin on the demon lord's face was unfathomable. He and I both shared the same thought that moment, though I am sure we had different views.

My body was his to devour. I belonged to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Touch

**A/N**

**Heyyy, guys! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction... I probably should have included this in the first chapter; but I didn't. Oh well. Anyways, GhiraLink has become my favorite pairing... So I had to write a story on it. Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be nice, but justing reading it is okay with me, of course. **

**~Noelle**

The smirk on Ghirahim's face grew wide. "You do know what this means, child? Anytime I desire, I will take your body, whether you are willing to give it to me or not." He paused, watching my expression. I tried to remain calm. "But of course, I am sure you will learn to love what I do to you soon."

I didn't respond to any of his comments. What had I just gotten myself into? I could back out now... Turn and run, say I changed my mind.

NO. I couldn't. I had to keep Zelda safe.

My voice cracked a little as I glared up at him. It was hard to be brave when Ghirahim was towering over you with that smirk. "For how long?"

"A week or two, I'm sure. Then I will tell my pathetic slaves to drop the girl, and you can go." He examined his nails, grinning all the while.

The demon ran a cool hand down my chest, licking his lips. "You are so tempting, child." I shivered, backing away. I didn't like the feeling of his skin on mine, and the way he was licking his lips was making me nervous.

"Where do you think you're going? Your body is mine, remember? Mine to take. Unless you'd want poor little Zelda to have an... _unfortunate_ accident, then I suggest you come here."

I reluctantly trudged back to Ghirahim, standing in front of him. Immediately he warped behind me, running his hands over my chest. His hand slid further down, coming to a rest just above the hilt of my trousers. I tensed, shaking my head.

"N-no, I changed my mind!" I desperately struggled to break free, only to be held tighter by the demon.

He scoffed at me, running his tongue up my neck. "It's far too late to change your mind now, boy. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be purring in pleasure." His hand slithered down inside of my pants, brushing against my member.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the sensations I was feeling. The demon chuckled. "Becoming aroused already, are you?" He took his slender fingers and wrapped them around my length, beginning to stroke. I thrashed my head back, resting it against his shoulder.

"No, ahh..." Those talented fingers ran up and down my length, pausing for a moment to toy with my tip. The feeling was overwhelming. I couldn't take it... It was humiliating. To be _touched_ so intimately by your own enemy! I was a failure.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you, boy?" I could practically see the smirk grow on his face as he continued to please me, touching my lower parts so expertly. I moaned and whined, panting heavily as his strokes became fast and frantic.

I had never touched myself this way. The experience was horrifying, but I couldn't help crying out, whining at every touch Ghirahim made. I felt hot... So hot. The pleasure was intensifying, and I knew I was reaching my climax.

Ghirahim kissed my neck, biting and sucking, leaving small bruises and marks. It only added to the exhilirating feeling.

"Haahhh!" I cried out, reaching blissful release. Chuckling, the demon withdrew his hand, turning me to face him. He waved his hand in front of me, my seed dripping from his fingers.

"This, child..." He grinned, sticking a finger into his mouth. "This is proof of how much you just enjoyed yourself."

I turned my face away, disgusted. How could I let myself climax... when _Ghirahim _ was the one touching me?

After what seemed like forever, I regained my breath. I glanced up, only to see the demon lord sucking each of his fingers, swallowing my seed. It was too much. I fell to the floor, broken and disturbed.

This only seemed to please Ghirahim further. "I've exhausted you, have I?" He grinned, bending down to jerk my face up to his. "That is nothing compared to what I will soon make you feel, child. These walls will be echoing with the sounds of your screams very soon..."

I smacked his hand away, grimacing. "Leave me alone! I don't want this!"

"The look on your face when I pleasured you said differently, Sky Child. You _enjoyed it." _He stood up, sauntering a few feet away. "Now, as much fun as that was, I have errands to run. I don't mean to be rude, but I must leave." He chuckled. "See you soon, Sky Child."

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Leaving me in the darkness.

**Well, my first attempt at writing Yaoi. Hope it wasn't too bad... Well! I'll start on the third chapter. It'll be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Uncontrollable Anger

**A/N**

**This fanfic has actually been super fun to write! I used to hate GhiraLink... But then I read countless stories on them and I ended up loving it. Let me know if you have any suggestions... anyways; here's the 3rd chapter!**

As soon as Ghirahim left, I struggled to my feet. By sitting in this room, I was letting everyone down! There had to be a way out. I ran to the door I had come in from, pressing my hands against it. I pushed and pulled, using every bit of my strength, but it wouldn't budge. Slamming my fists against the door, I screamed. I screamed in pain, in horror, in humiliation. I yelled until there was no breath left in me, and I slid to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. I was a failure. There was no way out now, and anytime Ghirahim wanted me, he could saunter in and take me.

And then, it hit me. Fi! She would help me. Even if she didn't know much, she was intelligent. She could provide me with some sort of calculation or tactic that would set me free. I glanced around, searching for my sword and sheathe. It was nowhere in sight. Which meant Ghirahim must have taken it... He had Fi! Thankfully, Fi did not respond to anyone except for her Master, which was me. I could at least know she was safe.

I hated that demon. I hated his smirk, the shadows underneath his deep eyes, his long, lean body. Every inch of me hated him. And most of all, I hated the feeling I was getting deep in the pit of my stomach. It was there, now. An aching feeling, as if I was _upset _that Ghirahim had left. I stared at the walls of the circular room I was trapped in, exhausted.

And to think, I walked in thinking we would be battling. Ghirahim was cunning, clever, and sadistic. He knew too much about me, and he knew my weaknesses. How, I wasn't sure. I could only hope that staying here, held captive, would save Zelda. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to her... It was too much to think about.

I stared at the smooth marble walls for what seemed like hours, until I fell asleep.

_ "Link!" Zelda's frantic voice called out to me. _

_ I whipped my head around to search for the voice, looking around. _

_ Zelda was sitting on top of a rock, extravagant and beautiful. Her hair blew in the wind, and her dress, pink and laced with ribbon, fit over her frame perfectly. She was simply stunning, but... The look on her face was desperate._

_ "Link, Ghirahim is tricking you. I'm fine! You have to get out... We're all depending on you!" She frowned, her brows furrowing. _

The clouds went black, surrounding Zelda in a thick blanket. She screamed, and pleaded. "LINK! No one will be safe unless you get out of there!"  
Her voice was cut off as she was swallowed completely by the clouds, her screams muffled.

Link's eyes snapped open. It was only a dream... But a vivid, cruel dream. What had it meant? If Zelda was safe... Then it meant Ghirahim had been tricking him all along! For all he knew, Zelda could be perfectly safe.

But... The images that had been sent to his mind by Ghirahim were too real. It couldn't have been a trick.. Could it? No. He was ridiculous to even think it. Zelda was locked up somewhere, and he had to do whatever it took to save her. Even if it meant giving himself to Ghirahim, and letting Ghirahim abuse his body whenever he wanted...

It was worth it.

Link heard a rumbling in the bottom of his abdomen. When was the last time he had eaten? Now that he thought about it, the last time was right before he left Skyloft. That was days ago! He didn't think Ghirahim would let him starve, especially if he was his 'slave' for a week. But oh, was he terribly hungry. He had shoved some bottles of pumpkin soup into his Adventure Pouch, but that, at the moment, was wherever Ghirahim had put it. The stupid demon.

He felt footsteps coming up behind him. Oh, goddesses, he did not want to deal with Ghirahim right now.

"Sky Child, were you sleeping?" The demon chuckled. "I tend to tire people out... My apologies."

Link tried to block Ghirahim out, completely ignoring him. Maybe if he said nothing he would just go away...

He felt himself being lifted off the ground. "You know, it is terribly rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you!" Link was slammed into the wall and turned to face the demon.

Link winced in pain as the force of the blow struck his head, dizzying him. "Ouch..."

"Now, see what you made me do? I advise you not to invoke my temper." Ghirahim's voice was coated thick with concern as he caressed Link's face. "And look... Sky Child, you're bleeding." Ghirahim grinned and snaked his long tongue up Link's cheek, licking up the drops of blood.

Link flinched away, his head spinning. This was too much... Far too much. Ghirahim smirked widely at him, pinning him against the wall.

"Your blood... It tastes even better than it looks, child!"

The hero struggled against Ghirahim's grip. "Let... let me go! Get away!" He writhed under the tight lock of the demon's grip. Escape was impossible. Ghirahim only grinned wider, pressing his body up against Link's.

"Do you not love the feelings of our bodies pressed together? Isn't it wonderful?" Ghirahim whispered into the hero's ear, nipping at the pointed end.

In a desperate attempt to escape, Link slammed his knee up into Ghirahim's groin, earning a cry of rage from the demon as he stumbled back. Using this to his advantage, Link ran to the door that led out to the Earth Spring, happy to see it would open. He pushed his way out into the open air, frantically looking for a place to run or hide.

"Are you asking for a death wish, boy!" Ghirahim appeared directly in front of Link, rage flashing across his pale face. "Naughty, naughty. That's not how you treat your superior!"

Link backed away, growing closer to the water with each step. Ghirahim had a look of pure hatred on his face, glaring at Link with intense fury. He lifted up his arm and backhanded the hero, sending him flying back into the water.

The hit that Link took was so intense that his vision became blurred. He was sinking deeper into the water, unable to move. He couldn't breathe. His throat was constricting, his lungs desperate for air. And he could do nothing as he sank lower into the Earth Spring, deeper into the dark abyss.

But he was finally at peace. He could rest and close his eyes, and not worry about Ghirahim or Demise. He was free.

His peace was disturbed by a jerk upwards. He was being pulled up, out of the water. He came up to the surface and gasped for air as he was being dragged. He was laid down roughly onto a hard surface, hands slapping his face.

"Sky Child! You're no use to me if you're dead!"

And then, he passed out.

**So, I switched POV's halfway in. It's going to be in 3rd person from now on... I feel the story will be easier to tell this way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth About Ghirahim

**Hey, guys! Noelle here. I'm super sorry for not updating in a few months, I've been so busy! I recently just moved across the country, and it was a little chaotic. I'll be updating twice or three times a week now that I'm settled. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Link woke up in a daze. His eyes fluttered open. He had a pounding headache, and he found himself to be short of breath.

... He wasn't in the dungeon, anymore. Sitting up, the hero glanced around. He laid in a huge bed, complete with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. Link was shirtless, his hair in a tousled mess. After he had rubbed his eyes, he looked around the giant room. Bookshelves lined the red-painted walls, above the bookshelves there were masochistic pictures of Ghirahim in bed with several men... Link immediately looked away from the gruesome images.

He continued gazing around the room, finding a table next to him, set with a perfect breakfast. Water, orange juice, sausage, bacon, eggs, and a bowl of fruit beckoned to him, his hunger overwhelming him. He scarfed down the breakfast, laying back onto his bed when he was finished.

He knew who had brought him here... Ghirahim. But he couldn't help but wonder why. Ghirahim wasn't a kind person, he was cruel and sadistic. So... Why was he treating Link like a prince? Or was this all part of a trap? Link found his mind swarming with so many questions whenever he thought of Ghirahim. It was all so confusing...

Wait a second. Where was his sword and adventure pouch? Everything he needed for his adventure was inside of that pouch. And Fi, oh gosh, Fi! Ghirahim couldn't know about her, he might do terrible, terrible things to her...

The hero clad in green threw the lush blankets off of himself, stumbling up. He looked down and noticed he was naked.

"What in Farore?" He blinked down at himself, then searched frantically around the room for something to put on.

The only thing he saw was Ghirahim's cape.

He had no choice, he couldn't just walk through this place bare! He hesitantly walked over to the cape, yanking it over his head. The red piece of fabric barely covered him... But it was better than nothing. It smelled sweet, like some type of flower.

This disturbed Link.

He walked over to the large double doors on the west side of his room, opening them slowly. The door squeaked as it was forced open, and he stepped out into a long hallway. Dim candles hung on the wall, lighting the hall with an eerie glow.

Link shuddered and silently trudged through the halls, until he came to a room with a bright light spilling under the door. He paused and contemplated going in when he heard the noises.

He pressed his ear to the door to hear loud moans, as if someone was being pleasured. The hero's eyes flashed with horror as he heard loud panting.

He pressed his ear further against the door, leaning his body into it.

That was a mistake.

The door flung open, not being able to withstand his weight, and he toppled to the ground. The groaning stopped, and Link hesitantly peered up to see Ghirahim on top of a young man, his member completely submerged in the man's rear. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Link, face twisting into a scowl.

"Sky Child... Hasn't anyone told you it's polite to _knock?_" Ghirahim growled at him.

Link couldn't say anything.

He was horrified at the scene before him. Stumbling up, he glanced back at Ghirahim as dark crystals flew towards him, chasing him out of the room. He ran down the hall, leaning against the wall to catch his breath after he had gone far enough.

Why was Ghirahim having intercourse with that man?

And better yet... Why did it bother Link so much?

**Chapter 5 will be up soon!~**


	5. Chapter 5: A Devil's Plan

**Hey, everyone! Oh, goodness. Sorry this took so long. Haha! I've been busy... As usual. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ghirahim smirked as he saw Link standing outside his door. This was all part of his plan, of course. He would make the boy jealous. Eventually, the foolish boy would come to him. Oh, how he wanted to ravish him right then and there. Pulling out of the random man he was engaging in sex with, he grunted. He had to admit, that even when he had sex with others, one boy was on his mind. Link. He imagined that he felt glorious… And wanted to savor his body with all of his need. He _needed _Link.

Well, there was no use of the man strung out underneath him anymore. The frustrations he felt for not taking Link made him demented… He wanted to see bloodshed. So, he smirked down at the man.

"Close your eyes," he demanded in a soft, soothing tone.

The unnamed man stared up at him with brown eyes like burning amber. His cheeks were flushed red from the rough sex, and he struggled to breath. Ghirahim was known for his acts in bed. He never took a man more than once, though. Never.

With a small nod, the man made the mistake of trusting Ghirahim… And he closed his eyes. With one quick swipe, the demon lord grabbed his blade and slit his throat with a cackle. Ah… the sight of crimson liquid pouring down the helpless and now _dead _man was enough to make him come right then and there. Pulling his blade back, he pressed it to his lips, slithering his longue tongue across the bitter metal. It was delicious!

But then, it wasn't _nearly _as good as the Hero's. While this man's tasted salty, Link's was a burst of sweetness. He could taste the innocence in Link's blood… And to be honest, it was a turn on. His arousal sprung out before he could think twice.

But the problem was, he had just killed his sexual partner. He'd have to wait a few hours and dispose of the limp body before inviting another clueless human to come to his bed.

Humans were so _stupid._

* * *

Link was sure he was going crazy. What was this feeling boiling inside his veins? He _hated _the stupid demon, but yet, his insides were churning with jealousy. He needed to think of Zelda. That's the whole reason he was here, right? For Zelda. He'd save her, of course. He was always there for her.

He just needed to survive this… Somehow.

Wandering down the corridor, he made his way to the living room. It was grand. The walls were red, of course, but the room was lined with luxurious furniture, depicted in the color gold. It was a sight to see, really. He glanced about the room with a large sigh, sitting down on the couch in front of a bookcase. Scowling, he looked down to Ghirahim's cape that he was wearing.

He felt shameful. Where was his sword? Fi must be worried… And his Adventure Pouch! If only he could find those things, then he'd be out of there. But how? The house was gigantic. With a large sigh, he stood up, and again began to wander around the grand house. He made sure to stay away from Ghirahim's room, of course. He never knew what he'd find in there.

A sudden voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Master." That melodic, droning voice. It was Fi!

"Fi? Where are you…?" He turned, expecting to see the spirit floating in front of him. Sadly, he was mistaken. She was nowhere in sight.

"Master. I've analyzed I'm not far from where you stand."

She sounded okay… Though he wasn't sure how a sword spirit could get injured, anyhow. "I'm coming, I promise, Fi." He marched through the hall, scantily clad in a red cape flourished with diamonds, opening every door he could. Nothing.

He came to the door at the end of the hall. Curiously, he pushed it open to find a dark staircase that seemed like it went down to the gates of hell. Oh dear.

And then, one word sent him running down the steps. "Master."

When he arrived at the bottom, panting and out of breath, he searched around the room in a bit of a frenzy. What he saw then horrified him.

It was Fi. She was tied against the wall, shackles barricading her there.

And who was smirking and standing beside her, a devilish look in his eyes?

Ghirahim.

* * *

**Hahaha, suspenseeee! What is Ghirahim planning?~ You'll find out, when I decide to upload Chapter 6.**


	6. READ THIS Please

**Hey, everyone. Noelle here. So, after some thinking, I've decided to discontinue this story, for now. I just don't have any motivation to continue writing it… I'm sorry. If another, wild idea strikes me, I'll pick it up, but for now, I don't want to. Super sorry for the inconvenience… Hope I haven't disappointed too many of you!**


End file.
